This Woman's Work
by Babys2245
Summary: Simple Traylor One-shot.


I don't own anything.

**A/N: I've really struggled with whether or not to post this one-shot, but I guess I've finally gotten enough courage to post it for you guys. I sincerely hope you like it and please remember to tell me what you think in a Review. **

**Baby S **

This Woman's Work

Troy sat on his team's jet as it landed, he rested his head against the window looking out while his mind wandered back towards Taylor and his currently failing marriage. Closing his eyes he tried to force her tear streaked face out of his mind. He knew he had hurt her before he left, and for the life of him he didn't understand why he did that. Shaking his head he looked up as his Coach came over to him. Taking his eyes of the scenery outside the window, he gave his attention to his coach. He was immediately alarmed by the look of concern and regret that was currently displayed in the older man's features. "Coach, what's wrong?" The older man rubbed a tired hand through his thinning hair and placed a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to tell you this son, but I just received a phone call from the authorities." Troy looked up at him in confusion, and then looked down at his hands, and the slowly shook his head.

"The authorities what do they want?"

"It's about your wife…Taylor." As soon as the words left the older man's mouth, Troy felt as if someone had went into his chest and ripped out his heart. Troy raised a hand and massaged his chest trying his best to relieve his chest of the sudden pain. As he did that he focused on the seat ahead of him as his vision blurred. The coach looked down at him with sympathy and rubbed his hand along his back. "Troy, she's been in a car accident…the authorities are going to meet us at the gate, so they can take you to her." By the time that he had finished Troy was in a daze. His mind raced through every imaginable outcome, and as he did this he lowered his head into his hands and cried.

As soon as the plane landed Troy rushed off and was immediately met by local police officers. It nearly took five minutes to arrive at Sacramento General in the squad car. Before the car even stopped Troy hopped out of the car, and raced inside in search of his wife silently praying that she was alright. As he entered the hospital he was instantly met by his parents and her mother. "Where is she?" he exclaimed looking at them for answers. He noticed the tears on Mrs. McKessie's face, and instantly feared the worst. "She's okay isn't she…where is my wife." He whispered his voice broke, while tears fell from his eyes. Jack placed to strong hands on his son's shoulders and looked at him.

"She's in stable condition right now, Troy, but-." Troy took a huge sigh of relief, and wiped his face.

"Okay…so where is she, I want to see her right now and tell her that-." Jack and Lillian shared a look before Jack cleared his throat again quieting Troy for the moment. Jack looked up towards the ceiling silently praying that he had the strength to tell his son the last awful piece of news.

"What is it, Dad? I gotta go and see-."

"Son, there's something else that I gotta tell you," Jack whispered as he looked at his son, when Troy gave him his full attention he continued. "Taylor…Taylor was pregnant and the impact of the crash, the impact of the crash it killed the baby." As soon as the words registered with Troy, his knees buckled and Jack immediately held him up. Troy started crying immediately as he thought about the little girl or boy that he and Taylor would never meet.

**Pray God you can cope**

"Oh my god," Troy whispered as bent at the waist as tears poured from his eyes; Jack pulled him into an awkward hug as he held his son tightly. "I didn't know, Dad…I didn't even know she was pregnant. Oh my god, not my baby…not my child." He cried out in agony as his father continued to hold him up. Lillian went to other side of her son and hugged him as well while kneeling down in front of him. She placed both her hands on his cheeks and wiped away his tears while kissing his forehead. Mrs. McKessie just wrapped her arms around her waist as she watched the scene. Jack bent down and spoke to his son.

"Troy…Taylor needs you now more than ever, son."

"Is she awake?" he asked hoarsely as he looked at his mother and father, shaking her head Lillian spoke.

"No, the trauma was too much…the doctors don't know if she will wake up or not." Lillian whispered as she brushed her son's loose curls out of his face. Troy took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her room, son." Jack whispered as he started off down the hall leading his son. Troy followed but he was in an absolute daze. They walked for a few minutes until; Jack stopped and opened a door. "I'm going to go back to the waiting room, son." He whispered knowing that Troy couldn't hear at the moment anyway. He silently walked away leaving Troy alone.

He didn't noticed when his father walked away, all he noticed the moment his father opened the hospital room door was how fragile Taylor looked laying them. He slowly entered the room not really wanting to believe what was right in front of his eyes.

**I stand outside this woman's work**

**This woman's world**

**Ooh, it's hard on the man**

Never taking his eyes off her face, he cautiously walked over to her bedside and sat down in the chair. He took a deep breath as he took her in. His eyes raked over her body and the slow rising of her chest. He immediately felt his eyes watering with tears again, and he bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying. He slowly reached a hand out towards her flat stomach, as if he was going to touch it but stopped and retracted his hand. Looking up at her face, he studied it for a few moments. She had a huge purple black scar on the right side of her forehead, he looked down at her hands and reached out and grabbed her right hand as he started crying even harder while he whispered. "I'm so sorry baby…I'm sorry." Lifting his head up, he looked at the ceiling and prayed. "God please don't do this to me."

**Now his part is over **

**Now starts the craft of the father**

Looking back down at her, he balled his free hand up to his mouth and pressed it against his lips as sobs racked his body. Shaking his entire being, he closed his eyes and listened to the steady beating from the heart monitor.

**I know you've got a little life in you yet**

**I know you've got a lot of strength left**

"You can make it baby, I know you can. I'm sorry I never said it much but I love you so much Taylor so don't you dare leave me baby. Please don't leave me, I don't think I can survive if you do." He whispered as he left her small hand up his lips and placed a gently kiss on the back of her palm. After he did that he lifted her hand up and laid it against his cheek, feeling some small amount of comfort at the touch of her hand.

**I know you've got a little life in you yet**

**I know you've got a lot of strength left **

Opening his eyes, he laid her hand back down and wiped his cheeks off as he tried to stop crying hoping that he could provide strength for the both of them. As he did memories exploded in his mind, slowly he leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs as he stared directly into her face. While tracing over every feature with his eyes, as he thought over all the wrongs that he committed in their relationship. Shaking his head he had to admit it was a damn shame he hadn't seen how wrong he had been before.

**I should be crying, but I just can't let show**

**I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking**

**Of all the things we should've have said**

_2 weeks ago…_

_Troy sighed as he entered the living room carrying his suitcases, Taylor quietly looked up from her position on the sofa. They both silently looked at one another, Troy wanted to tell her good-bye and that he loved her but his pride wouldn't let him. Especially after the heated fight they had had earlier that week. "So you're leaving." _

_"It's my job Taylor." He grounded out slowly hoping that she would let it go. He knew deep down that he should probably stay so they could work through their problems but he wanted to avoid it as long as possible. Taylor just smirked and shook her head. _

_"I'd figured you do this." _

_"I have to be at the airport in an hour." He said softly. "I'm not going to fight with you before I leave alright." _

_"Of course." Troy sighed and picked up his bags and headed out of the room. Taylor watched him with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't figure it out. She just couldn't figure out what she had to do to save their marriage. The fighting had to stop; she looked up and quickly called out. "Troy?" Just as he had called out her name, they both stood up and looked at one another for a brief moment. _

_"You first." He replied as he looked at her, she sighed and clasped her hands together. _

_"I love you." She whispered as she gave him a small smile. "And good luck on your road trip."_

_"Thanks…I'll see you when I get back." He then picked up his bags and headed out of the mansion trying his best not to silently berate himself for not telling her that he loved her and that he would miss her but as usual his damn stubborn pride got in the way of that. _

**That I never said**

Troy sighed as the memory flashed before his eyes, how could he have let his pride make him dismiss the one person he loved most in this world like that. Immediately a wave of regret washed over him. That had been the last time he had seen her awake and well, and he had been a fool. She loved him enough to swallow her pride and tell him before he left that she loved him. Looking down at her as she laid silently in bed he wondered how she must of felt when he didn't say it back. A lone tear fell from his eye as he thought all of this over. They should have stopped fighting.

**All the things we should've done**

_A month ago…_

_"I just don't understand it…why are you being so difficult about this. I want a child, Troy. I want us to have a child." She yelled as she looked across the room at Troy. Who was currently going over some paperwork, Troy looked up at her and shook his head. _

_"We're not ready for a child in this house." He replied, "I mean we just got married, and-." _

_"All you're saying is that you're not ready for a child, but I am." _

_"Well then I guess we both know you regret marrying me then." He exclaimed harshly as he looked at her for a moment. "Is that it, Taylor do you regret marrying me." _

_"Troy you're the love of my life of course I don't regret marrying you." She exclaimed as she looked at him. Troy stood up quickly from his chair knocking it over; he looked at Taylor and shook his head. _

_"I'm not ready for a child." He shouted, before he walked out of the room. Leaving a tearful Taylor in his wake. _

**That we never did**

Troy looked down at Taylor's stomach and gently placed his hand against it. He brushed his hand up and down the flat area for a moment before breaking down and crying. He should have never said that, and that fight right there was probably why he didn't even know his own wife was pregnant. Leaning back in his chair, he looked up towards the ceiling wishing that he had been a better man, a better husband. As he looked down at his wife, he realized that he had been wrong so many times. Reaching out he brushed some of the curls off her forehead and sighed. Taylor deserved better than him, and still she stuck by him because she loved him. She had given him her heart, mind, body and soul. And yet he hadn't given her the same thing.

**All the things we should've have given**

_3 months ago…_

_"What is it going to take Troy…for you to love me the exact same why I love you." Taylor whispered as she looked up at him, her brown eyes reflecting the hurt in her soul. Troy sighed and looked down at her. _

_"I love you, Taylor." _

_"You keep things from me, you constantly keep me at arms length, and you act as if I'm the worst thing in your life." _

_"But you aren't." Troy replied as he shook his head. "Look sometimes I just need my space." _

_"I could understand that if at times you actually wanted something to do with me. What happened to that man I knew back in highschool, what happened to the guy that believed in love? I look at you now and I don't see him." _

_"I grew up." He murmured as he looked at her. "I grew up…and I," he paused and slowly shook his head. "Look Taylor this is pointless, I love you I say it all the time." _

_"But do you mean it." She whispered. "Troy I just want you to let me in. I mean really let me in, if you love me like you say you do you'd let me in." Troy looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. _

_"I can't do that." _

**But I didn't **

Troy looked down at her as tears started to feel his eyes, he couldn't believe that he had said that. He just couldn-, he jerked his head up as the steady beeping from the heart monitor stopped. Shaking his head he looked down and Taylor and saw that the steady rise in her chest had stopped, just like his had. "No…no baby…please no." he yelled as nurses rushed into the room.

"She's coding…we need a crash cart stat." One nurse screamed out as she rushed over to Taylor's side. The other nurse latched onto Troy's arm pulling him from the room while he screamed for Taylor to wake up.

"You gotta save her…she can't die, she can't." he cried as he nurse removed him just as a doctor and more nurse rushed into the room. As soon as he was outside the room, Troy moved to the small glass window that looked into the room. Pressing himself against it, he watched.

**Oh, darling, make it go, **

**Make it go away. **

Troy watched as the nurse's pressed the defibrillator pads on Taylor's chest, he watched as one nurse called out clear and moments later Taylor's chest rose. However, it didn't restart her heart. Troy closed his eyes as tears rushed out of his eyes. As he thought about all the things that he had missed with her, he had screwed up and now he might never get a chance to make things right with her, he might never get a chance to make things right between the two of them.

**Give me these moments**

**Give them back to me**

_Many years ago…_

_"You know since we're both boyfriend and girlfriend we should probably kiss." A teenage Troy Bolton said as he leaned against Taylor's locker. She smirked and looked up at him and shook her head. _

_"Man, what did I get myself into here?" She mumbled with a smile on her. Troy returned the smiled and wrapped his arms around her after grabbing the book she was currently taking from her locker and sitting it down. _

_"Well let's see…you got yourself into probably one of the best relationship ever, I mean we both care about one another right." She nodded her head, and Troy smiled brighter. "So you really didn't get yourself into anything but a good relationship, where your boyfriend will constantly treat you like a princess." _

_"Oh really and what does being treated like a princess mean?" _

_"Geez, haven't you ever seen any of those old Disney movies…that means you get to kiss the prince." He whispered as he lowered his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss while wrapping his arms around her even tighter. _

**Give me that little kiss**

_Two years ago…_

_"May I have this dance?" Troy asked with a slight bow, Taylor blushed and smiled up at him while nodding her head. Troy smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her up from their table. They were currently celebrating their fifth anniversary as a couple at a local restaurant. _

_"You are so silly I can believe you bowed." _

_"Oh it was nothing, besides you liked it." He whispered against her ear as they waltz slowly to the slow jazz song that the band was playing. Taylor laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes getting lost in the magical moment. "You look beautiful tonight." _

_"And you look so handsome." She whispered back as she pulled back to look at him. Troy stopped and looked at Taylor for a moment before getting down on his knee. Taylor gasped covering her mouth with her hands as tears sparkled in her eyes. "Troy?" _

_"I love you Taylor…and I," he reached up and tugged on her right arm, Taylor lowered her hand and he smiled up at her. "I love you, Taylor and I want us to be together forever," he whispered as he pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" _

_"Yes, baby…yes." She whispered as he slid the ring on her ring finger before kissing her hand and standing up. _

**Give me your hand**

Troy was brought out of his memories as he heard the nurse began to call out the time of death, he quickly rushed back into the room. "Try again…damn it, please try again." He said as he struggled against one of the nurses that were trying to keep him from coming into the room.

**I know you have a little life in you yet **

**I know you have a lot of strength left **

The nurse looked at him and then down and Taylor before saying. "Charge it one more time." He relaxed a little, and prayed that this would be it, he watched as one nurse looked at the defibrillator machine, she and the other nurse shared a look and the woman nodded and laid the pads on Taylor's chest.

**I know you have a little life in you yet**

**I know you have a lot of strength left **

"Ready." She pressed down, and Troy closed his eyes sending up and quick pray to God that it actually worked this time. As soon as he finished his pray, he heard the desired beeping sound from the heart monitor opening his eyes he looked at Taylor and then at the machine. Troy watched Taylor ignoring the nurses and doctor leaving the room. He slowly walked over to her bedside and sat down reaching out blindly he grabbed her hand and pressed it against his heart.

**I should be crying, but I just can't let it go**

**I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking**

Bowing his head, he reached out and gently brushed his fingertips along her cheek as he slowly whispered. "I love you so much Taylor…I love you so much, please wake up baby. Please I promise I'll make everything up to you. I'll make everything up." He cried as he laid his cheek against her limp hand.

**Of all the things we should've said**

**That were never said**

"I won't fight with you ever again, you were right…you were right, baby please just open your eyes for me please." he choked out as he looked down at her. "We should have stopped fighting along time again and I promise you that it will never happen again if you'd just open your eyes baby. Oh God I'm so sorry…I'm sorry." He trailed off as his words were consumed by his sobs and tears.

**All the things we should've done**

**That we never did**

"I'm willing baby…I'm willing to give you every part of me. I know it's horrible that had to take something like this to make me see how much I love you…how much I need you in my life." He cried as he kissed the inside of her hand. "I know I did you wrong, and I can't explain it but baby please, baby please just wake up and give us a second chance. Please, Taylor. Please. Please. Please, open your eyes. Please, God all I need is a second chance, please give it to me, please give it to me. I'll be there for her…I'll be there for her. God please."

**All the things that you wanted from me**

**All the things that you needed from me**

**All the things I should've given **

**But I didn't**

Troy bowed his head, emotionally exhausted his chest was rising and falling in time with his tears, he held her hand in his hand while resting his cheek against it. He looked at her memorizing her face and then he closed his eyes.

**Oh, darling, make it go**

**Just make it go away now**

The flutter of fingers against his cheek, made him jerk his eyes open. He looked down at Taylor and saw her soft beautiful brown eyes looking up at him. He smiled a tearful smile as he looked down at her. He moved closed to her and immediately started crying as she traced the side of his face with her hand. He grabbed it kissing the inside of her palm. "I'm so sorry for everything, baby. I love you so much…I love you so much." He whispered, as Taylor looked up at him as tears filled her eyes as well.

"I…love…you…t…too."

**Just make it go away**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it…did you guys like it or not. **

**Baby S **


End file.
